1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a window badge.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known type of window badge comprises an elongate housing formed of injection moulded plastics material having an elongate window opening in a front panel thereof and an inner longitudinal channel in register with the window opening, the channel being open at one end through a side wall of the housing so that an elongate strip having indicia thereon may be slidably received in the channel whereby the indicia are visible through the window opening. Generally, the outer surface of the front panel will have additional indicia surface printed thereon.
A disadvantage of such a window badge is that the channel is provided with an end wall against which an end portion of the slidable strip abuts and if the indicia on the strip is not positioned at a predetermined location, the indicia will not be centrally located in the window opening.
The window badge also suffers from a disadvantage in that the additional indicia are surface printed on the outer surface of front panel thereof and is subject to surface abrasion which results in the additional indicia being removed from the front panel.